What I Did For Love
by Miz Confused
Summary: I did many things for love and never once had I recieved it back.I wish I could tell him everything I did for him and make him love me,but I can't.Love is not selfish.Listen to me as I tell my story of love."


My name is Serenity Tsuki .I'm 19 still very young,but I'm dying.Not now but it's slowly fading away as I'm writing my story.At this moment I am sitting at "our" spot.Mine and Kai HIwatari,the love of my life.

The sun is slowly beginning to set over the lake.I took a glance at my refelction in the water.My outside looks have changed drastically within the few past months,but the waters reflected the true me.Im still the same person.

I have done and given so much for love,but I never onced recieved it back.There are times when I wanted to tell Kai everything I've done for him and make him love me back.But I can't.Love is not selfish.

So I did what I felt was right.I kept giving him my love and I never asked for his in return.Even though I will leave this world pretty soon,my love for him will always and forever remain.My story begins when I first met Kai, 6 years ago on this fateful day.

It all started out...

"Come back here you good for nothing brat!"

I covered my ears with my hands.That was my stepmother.Her voice was loud and murderous and I didn't want to face her today.She already slapped,hit and almost everything to cause me pain already.I couldn't take it anymore so I hid in my closet.I peeked through the crack and I saw my stepmom with a pissed off look.She was also holding the stick that I was deathly afraid of.I winced about how much it would hurt if she struck me with it again.

I'm just 13 and whoever said 13 was an unlucky number,they were right.My mom died when I was 3.I didn't know her much but when I turned ten,my dad gave me a letter that she had written.It was adressed to me.Here's exactly what it said.

_To my dearest daughter,_

_My beautiful Serenity.I am sorry that I will not live to see you grow up to be the beautiful little girl that I know you are.Know that I love you dearly and hold you close to my heart.You can't even imagine how happy I was when I brought you home from the hospital.Your emerald eyes shined with brightness and happiness it made me cry about how much I would miss you._

_Remember that promise you made me? Well I hope you've been keeping it..I love you my darling.I will be watching you from heaven if I will be accepted.My soul and spirit will be with you always.You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen with the most sweetest smile and a heart of gold.I'm so proud to be your mother.I await to see your smiling face in Heaven.Rmember my love will always stay with you.Even though I'm gone.My darling I love you dearly,never forget._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought about her.I always thought about this_."Mom if you loved me..Then how can you be so selfish as to leave me!"_

After a few years around when I was 10,my dad remarried to this woman Fujiwara Asuki.Who is now my stepmother.She was a cold-hearted woman who loved to toture me.Ant self-esteem I had for myself was shattered and gone.I was living a nightmare.

Suddenly my closet door opened."There you are,you wicked girl!."My stepmom started to curse me out.She pulled me out of the closet and onto the floor.I began to tremble and close my eyes.I knew what was going to happen next,so I braced my self for the impact.

_wack wack wack_

I cried out in pain even though I knew that nobody would hear my screams.I began to gasp for air and my heart began to ache.Then someone stopped her from hitting me.

"Don't touch her!"Yelled my brother Touya.

He was older than me by a few years and he was holding the stick in mid-air.Touya was away most of the time trying to earn some money so we both could go away to Hong Kong.He rarely was home,but I knew what he was doing for us.

"Move you!"She screamed at him.Whacking him with the stick.He seemed unaffected.

Then my stepmom and Touya got into a fight.

"Do you know how much that girl is costing us!Her and her stupid heart conditions.If it weren't for her damn medical bills we wouldn't be so poor!"She screamed.

You see I had this heart condition where air would suddenly shut off and I couldn't breath.The doctors are trying to save me by giving me a respirator and pills.They aren't sure how much longer I'll live,but they're trying as hard as they can to keep me alive.

Then my dad came in.A pathectic excuse for a man concerning me.Ever since he married Asuki he's changed.Before he was so caring and nice towards us,but now he seems like he doesn't care.

He looked down at me with sorrowful eyes.He saw all my bruises nad my newly formed cuts.He went over to my step mother and started to talk with her.It didn't help since she was still raising her voice.Touya came over and cheked out the bruises I had.

"Are you alright?"He asked lightly touching the new cuts.

I winced in pain.

"I'm alright."I said.

I didn't know how much I missed Touya.He was like the only person that could make me smile anymore.It was hard not seeing him for a long time.At school nobody wanted to associate with me and I was labeled a loner.Touya was the only person I could talk to but with his jobs and school it was hard for him to visit.

"Your children are evil!Your son yells at me and your daughter wants me to starve or something!She was late coming home from school because she had detention and didn't go to the store to buy food to cook it!"She yelled loudly.

"I didn't have detention!The teacher wanted to ta-"I was cut off.

She had hit me with the stick again.I fell to the floor in pain.I couldn't find the strength to get up after the other injuries.I was overrun by pain and tears rolled down my cheeks.Touya helped me up.My back was facing her since I didn't want to look at her.

"Well then dinner is going to be a little late.Serenity say sorry to your mother."My dad told me.

"Sorry **Step**mother."I managed to say.

I would never call her mother.Never.

My dad gave me some money and I went to the store.Touya was going to stay home and talk my dad for awhile.I took the money and headed for the store.Mr.Chow the owner of the Chow Supermarket,shook his head as I walked in.He knew of the hell I was going through.I finished my shopping and went to check it out.

"That'll be $3.50."He said.

"What?"I said looking at him confused."Umm Mr.Chow that can't be.With everything I bought.It has to be around 15 or $16

something at least?"

"I know Serentiy."He said giving me a sad smile."The exact price is $15.78.Why don't you keep the change for yourself?"

I opened my mouth in shock."Mr.Chow ...I-..I-..I can't do that,"I said as I handed him the 20.

He only took 5."No keep it.I know that step mother of yours doesn't give you any money."

I looked up at him wihth tears in my eyes.Here he was,a friend reaching out to me.I gave him my thanks and left.

I decided to take the shortcut home.As I passed the alley a hand pulled me in.I was knocked to the ground and a shadow hovered over me.I was about to scream but the same hand convered my mouth.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

I shut my mouth instantly.I didn't want to die yet.In the moon's reflection I got a good look at my attacker.It was a boy who looked a little older than me.His face and clothers were a little dirty but he had good features.He looked extremely good looking,but now was not the time to think of such things.

He held a knife to my throat and said,"Give me all your money or I'll kill you.''I panicked and thought of the move I've always wantd to do on my stepmom.I kicked him hard right in the family jewels and escaped.He dropped to the ground and dropped the knife.I picked up my groceries and ran.

You can call me the dumbest person alive.I was afraid that I kicked him a little too hard so I turned back.He wasn't on the florr,but he was trying to walk ,struggling a bit.

"Are you okay?"I asked.

He shook his head no.

"I'm sorry."I said.

I felt real bad that I had done that.I reached into my pocket and took the change Mr.Chow gave me.

"If you need money then,here.All I have is 10 dollars and some change."I replied.

I placed the money in his hand and walked away.He looked at me with a wierd expression that I couldn't read.I picked up my groceries and left,this time I didn't turn back.I could tell the boy was watching me as I walked away...

* * *

Kai Hiwatari stared at the girl who just walked away_.' She must the nicest or dumbest person in the world.'_he thought.He was leaning against the wall.The girl had kicked him hard,but Kai could withstand the pain.Kai had run away from home again.He had ran away so much that this alley way was like his second home.When he ran away though,he would alwyas steal some of his grandfather's money.

Kai and his Grandfather were the richest family in Japan,but they were the most messed up.Kai hated his grandfather greatly.Maybe that was because his Grandfather cared nothing for him but for himself.He always did everything that would make him happy and he did nothing to make his grandson happy.Kai was always ignored and alone.It didn't help alot when his parents died when he was 2.They had died in a car crash and left Kai in the care of his grandfather.

Sure they had money but Kai's Grandfather spent it like crazy.Casinos,bets, everything.This time when Kai ran away he didn't have the chance to steal money from his grandfather.So he had no choice but to rob somebody.When the girl came out of the store,she seemed like a perfect target.But things didn't come out as planned.

He still wondered why she gave him her money.Even though she knew he could've killed her.Kai couldn't take the money because she was the first person in his messed up life that was ever nice to him.She gave it to him because she wanted to and not something from him.He was going to give back the money.After he gained some strength he chased after her...

* * *

When I came home I was greeted by the usual words of my stepmother_."Wench,Bitch,Stupid girl,Freeloader."_Luckily I made it through dinner fine.Touya had to leave though.I teared up a bit since I wouldn't see him for a long time.He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.I was going to miss him.After I shut the door i went to clean the dishes.After that I cleaned the table and took out the trash.Then someone grabbed me from behind.

My attacker turned me around to face him.It was the same boy in the alley.I began to panic."I gave you all my money already!What more do you want from me?"I asked.He raised his fingers to his lips to shush me.I felt one of my attacks coming on.I started to hypervenilate and couldn't breathe.I was beginning to black out.

Kai looked at the girl who looked like she was going to die.

"Are you alright?"He asked.

This time it was the girl's turn to shake her head no.Then she collapsed into his arms.Kai didn't know what to do but he had to save her life.He began to give her mouth to mouth.

"Come on.Breathe."He whispered."Don't die on me."

After awhile she began coughing and opened her eyes.Then I felt something soft pressing against my lips and I felt a gust of air.Then I realized that the boy was giving me air.I couldn't believe what was happening.I blushed and gently pulled away."Thanks for saving me.I'm okay now."

The boy turned slight red,but it didn't stay there for long.He didn't say anything afterwards.The tension was so strong that it could've strangled you.I decided to bring the subject back on.

"Umm Sorry about that,but what is it you want from me?"

"Here".He replied simply handing me back the money I gave him.I looked up at him."No it's okay.Keep it.I think you need it or you wouldn't have tried to rob me."He shook his head."I just needed to borrow it.I don't take charity.Bye."

As he walked away Serenity heard his stomach grumble_."So he didn't take chairty,huh?"_

I called out to him."Hey you want some food? I don't know if it's good so I need a guinea pig.What do you say.Wanna try it? I don't want to serve it to my parents if its not good and you did save my life."

Kai looked at her. _"WHy is she being so nice to me?"_ he thought.He knew she only said that because he said he didn't want charity.Kai's stomach grumbled again.He hadn't ate for about 5 days and the thought of food sounded good.

"Fine."Was his reply.

Kai studied her face as she smiled._"She's pretty."_

I let the boy wait outside as I got some of the leftovers from dinner.He finished it and he leaned back.Suddenly he let out a burp.I giggled.He looked at me."Sorry bout that."

I hesistated before I asked him the next question."Soo what's your name?"He glanced at me than at the ground.He looked as if he was debating whether to tell me or not.

"You know.you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."I said.

"No it's not that."He said."Please don't misunderstand."

She nodded her head slowly.He could tell she was confused.Kai felt that he could trust her so he told her his name.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari.Yours?"He asked.

"Serenity Tsuki."

She gave him the sweetest smile.Kai felt his heart beat go faster.He looked away,but you couldn't miss the red on his cheeks.

"So how old are you?"

"13"She answered."And you?"

"15."He said turing around to face her.

"15?"She said in disbelief.

Kai nodded."Where are your parents? You're too young to be living in the streets." He shrugged his shoulders."I can take care of myself." I gave him a look.Boys and their act. "It's okay though."He told me."I have a family,but things are just a little bad for me at home and I'm just getting away from it fo ra while."

_'So he ran away'_ I figured.

Kai was a good person,but rough around the edges.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?"I asked.

He shook his head.

"Then why don't you stay in my room."I offered.

Kai couldn't believe it.Did she just offer him a place to stay?Why was she being so nice and why was he acting like this.He never acted this way before?Never did he act this way to anyone.Maybe because this was the first time anyone ever cared.Anyone ever cared for him.

Then a hand was waving in front of his face."Are you okay?"

Kai snapped ou tof it.She placed a hand on his knee.

"I asked if you'd like to stay here for the night?"

Kai was touched even though he would never admitt it.He felt his heartache.Nobody had ever shown this to him except her.No one had ever cared for him so much but he didn't want to feel as if he owed her."No thanks."

Serenity looked at him with her big puppy dog eyes."Please?I'm afraid of the dark."She said sadly.

He knew she was lying so he would say yes.So for the first time in his life he felt warm.Warm because now he was wanted.He sat there quiet thinking it over.Serenity also kept doing her little puppy dog eyes and trying to talk him into it.

"Alright you talked me into it.I'll stay."He said.

Serenity giggled and nodded.

"Okay."

Silently, I led Kai to my room.My room was small and luckily it was far away from my parents' room.Hopefully they won't suspect anything.I let Kai have the bed while I took the floor. "Damn why does the floor have to be so cold and hard.?" I wondered , trying to get comfortable.

Kai stared at Serenity who was trying to sleep on the floor.He picked her up easily and set her on the bed.

"What are you doing?"I asked with wide eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Good"He said."This bed is small but it'll fit us both."

My eyes grew wide."Was he serious?" I did trust him but I didn't expect this.And I couldn't take my words backcso I had no choice but to sleep in the same bed.We both got in my bed nad slept side-by-side.I was nervous and I couldn't sleep.KAi ont he other hand had no problem,he fell asleep instantly.

I turned my head to look at him.He looked so calm and...peaceful.He looked so innocent it was cute.He was almost like an angel but who knew he was such a devil in the mornings.

At three in the morning I still couldn't sleep.I founf myself very intrested in Kai though.I've been staring at him for about 2 hours I guess.

Suddenly something strange happened.Kai turned his enitre body and did a 360! He kicked me off the bed nad it hurt.

"Ow!" I said quietly.

When he was done he had a very happy look on his face?

_'Uhh ok?That was werid..."_

At first he was playing with me but he **really** did do a 360 in his sleep.Then all of a sudden he reached over and held me tight.I guess he was looking for warmth or something.My enitre body felt tense and rigid.We were so close I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

But for some odd reason Kai being close to me made me feel..Oh I don't know...safe?

Soon I fell asleep.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes and found himself practically laying on top of Serenity.He slowly moved away and just sat upright on the bed.Suddenly his eyes caught that the sleeves and pajamas were lifted up and he got a good look at her arms and legs.Several scars on her legs and about 6 on her arms.Freshly new lines were added also.Kai looked at her.

_"How can a girl get so many scras?" _he thought.

It wasn't like he never got scars either.He got a beating a few times from his Grandfather.

He didn't want to disturb her but he was curious.Serenity turned over nad kai lifted a bit of her shirt.It was even worse than her legs.Large scars covered her back.He found eight of them and about 10 new red lines.He touched her back gently not wanting to hurt her.Then she began to stir.

I rubbed my eyes and saw Kai had a blank expression on.Just like last night.I wasn't able to read what he felt,but maybe that was how it was supposed to be.Than he asked.

"Who did this to you?"

I opened my mouth in shock.Trying to hide it but I couldn't believe he saw my bruises.As I treid to answer him I heard my stepmother's footsteps.

"You have to get out my Stepmother is coming!"I said oushing him near my window.

"Climb down the tree."I said opening the windows.

He climbed down.

"Bye Kai"I said with tears

Kai remained silent the whole as he left.But he didn't leave though,he was sitting outside on the branch and was watching through the window.Of course he couldn't hear but he did see Serenity's stepmother take out a small wooden stick.She whacked Serenity with it several times then Kai decided to come in.He busted through the windon and landed on his feet.

I looked up at my stepmothe in pain.

"I didn't know we were having guest today?"I said as she whacked me again.

She glared at me with cold hatred."Mr.Hiwatari,of the Hiwatari Enterprises of Japan,is coming to visit us.Your father could get a promotion is we make a good impression.You were supposed to be awake a half and hour ago to make tea! Mr.Hiwatari is down there expecting tea! What am I to do now?HUH!

I knew who Mr.Hiwatari was.He owned all those big fancy hotel and other corporations.

My stepmother began to breathe rapidly as her anger increased.I saw her raise the stick,this time Touya wasn't here to save me.I braced my self for the pain ,but it didn't come.Then I thought did Touya come back?

I opened my eyes and there was Kai holding the stick.

Kai caught the stick and twisted it out of her stepmom's hands and threw it across the room.He loked down at Serenity.

"Serenity, are you ok?"He asked.

"Kai!"I screamed,"What are you doing here!"

He just looke dta me and answered,"Saving you from this bitch."

My stepmom twisted her face in hate."I knew you were trouble all this time! How are you bringing this boy home! Wait until I tell your father!."She said stomping off.

Kai grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You do that and I'll have you fired!" He said.

I was dumbfounded._'What was he talking about?"_I thought.

"What are you talking about you juvenile delinquent!"She screeched.

"I mean,"Kai glared."You're having tea with my grandfather.You even touch her I'll have your husband fired."He said.

His glare was so cold.It made me shiver about just how it looked.Then I thought about what he just said.

_"His Grandfather? That means he's the heir to the Hiwatari Enterprises? He's part of the richest family in Japan!"_

She stared at him doubtfully."If you're his grandson then why are you so filthy?"

Kai gave her a smirk."I know you want proof.How about all of us got downstairs and go meet my grandfather."

Then she thought about it_."This would be the only way her husband could get a promotion."_

"Come on Boy."She said distastefully.

All three of us walked downstairs.Kai helped me walk since my legs were to weak to support me.Kai sat me down on the couch I was faced with Mr.Hiwatari.Kai sat next to me and he glared at Kai.

"Where the hell have you been Kai."Mr.Hiwatari snapped.

"Around."Was Kai's simple reply.

They continued to argue.You see Kai's grandfather wouldn't hit him in public so they ended their discussion.Then he told his grandfather about what our family namely me did for him.Then Mr.Hiwatari said"Alright Aiden and Natasha you just got a raise."

Mr.Hiwatari was about to leave and gestured for Kai to come along with him.Kaid didn't even acknowledge it.He simply said "I'l be home in one hour."His grandfather noddd and left.

Kai sat on the couch across from my parents."Listen here," he said as he sat down next to me. "I can get you hired and fired just like that." And he snapped his fingers.

"We know, we know," said my stepmom sweetly, pouring Kai some tea.

Kai didn't drink it.As Kai was talking to parents he was holding my hand.Right then and there I felt as if I were falling in love with Kai.It was wonderful.

My dad remained quiet while my stepmother talked. "Of course Kai."

"Come on let's go."He said.

"What?'' I asked confused.

"Come to my house with me."He said.

"Go go!"Said my stepmother pushin me."Have fun kids,stay out as long as you like."We were out the door and she slammed it shut.She was ticked off but she was hiding it pretty well.

We continued out our walk to Kai's house.I didn't htink he even noticed what he was doing.Seriously I thought he had no clue that he was holding my hand for the last 20 minutes.

When we reached the house Kai gave a heavy sigh.He explained to me to be quiet and let him talk.

Just stay quiet and let me do the talking okay?" I nodded my head and we entered his house. His house was huge! I felt as though I'm a peasant walking through a castle. He even had a few maids and butlers who attended us.Kai led me to his room. It was nice and clean but there were a lot of holes all around his walls. I sat down on his bed as he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he was done, he came out and sat next to me, holding my hand. I really am in love.

"Kai, how come your walls have a lot of holes?"

He shrugged his shoulders and I massaged it for him. As he relaxed, he answered me. "Oh, it's cause I fight with my grandfather a lot so I take it out on the walls." Judging by the holes, I can tell that he was really angry every time he made one. "Come on," he said. He lifted me up on his back and gave me a piggyback ride downstairs. He smelled so good now that he's clean and fresh.

His granfather was waiting for him in the den.I waited outside waiting for Kai to finish tlaking with Mr.Hiwatari.I couldn't hea r but I did hear the occasional words like I don't care and such.

Kai was in the den and not liking thetalk he was having with his grandfather.He was just sitting htere listening to what his grandfather had to say about him running away and about the fortun that was going to be left behind.

"No Kai you know the fortune will be passed down to you and..."

Kai snapped there,

"All you care about is money.You don't care about me!"

Kai stormed out and grabbed my hand.We left the mansion in a hurry.

I was confused and didn't know what had happened.Kai held my hand and took me to the beach near his house. On the sand there were these 2 huge rocks. Kai led me over there. He lifted me up and we sat side by side. We remained silent until Kai took a deep breath of ocean air.

We both sat down into the sand.I didn't wan tto pry into his buisness so I didn't even ask what was he and his grandfather fighting about.Suddenly he threw a rock into the ocean and it skipped three times. "Perfect" he said. "Why is it perfect?" I asked. "Age ain't nothing but a number right?" he asked me, changing the subject. I thought about it for a while and nodded.

"Since I'm two years older it don't mean nothing."He said.

"Yup," I answered, smiling.

He smiled back.That was the first time I saw him smile.It was a beautiful smile I have to admitt.

All of a sudden this came out of his mouth."I love you…."

I felt my heart my heart filled with a bubble of love but then Kai said"as a sister."

That shattered it.My bubble just popped.That's not what I wanted or expected him to say.

I stared at him with wide eyes."Your sis-..-si-.sister..."I sputtered.

"Yeah dont you want to be my sister?I mean I do have a sister somewhere...But she doesn't live here.She lives somewhere in China with my other grandparents."He said.

"So what do you say.You can be like the sister I never knew."

I nodded my head."I'd love to be your sister!"I said happily.'_and also something more' _I added silently in my head.

"Good."He replied.

Kai nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small silver knife. I stared at him with wide eyes."Kai , what are you going to do with that knife?" He asked, "Do you trust me Serenity?"He asked.I nodded my head.I trusted Kai a lot.He smiled at me. "Good. Lower the back of your shirt."

Kai pulled the back of my shirt and used the knife to cut me.

"OW!"

He continued anyway.He was carving a small "K" on my shoulder blade.My back bleed but he bandaged it for me.

Then he handed the knife to me. "Here. Engrave your initial 'S' My hand trembled as I held the knife. I didn't want to hurt Kai."Go ahead. Don't worry, I can stand the pain." I engraved an 'S' onto Kai's back.I was surprised when he didn't give a tear or even a little whimper of pain.He acted if nothing had even happened.I bandaged the him and he held me close.

I held onto him as if I was goin gto lose him.Maybe he love dme as a sister but it still felt nice to be held like this.

As Kai held onto Serenity his smiling face instantly turned sad. He wanted to say "Serenity,I love you as a girlfriend."so she would be his forever but he couldn't. He wasn't the type to admit his feelings. So he figured the scarring was not an engravement of his brotherly love to Serenity, but his promised symbol as a soulmate to her forever…

* * *

HELLO! I'm sorry if Kai sounds a bit out of character but this was the only anime that would fit.I had this idea when I saw this movie.I liked it so much I thought about putting it in a story so I did this.I'm sorry though if he is OOC.Hoped you liked the first part of it.I'll be posting up more chapters if I get at least 5 reviews.Please tell me if it is good or not so I can continue.If no one likes it then I might as well not finish it.Well Thank you for yuor time nad REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

MUST READ

I'm serious please tell me if I should continue.Review please and tell me.


End file.
